


Boys Become Toys

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Demon Sex, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Magic, Multi, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slaves, Vagina Dentata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Trevor and Alucard's boozing and philandering is out of control and is interfering with the trio’s objectives. Sypha takes matters into her own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



“But Syphaaaaaa,” Trevor slurred. “You’re so beeeauutiful. I want you.”

Sypha pushed the drunk man away again, her face screwing into an expression of intense aggravation. “Get off of me, you _stink_!” He fell to the ground in a daze. She looked down at him with contempt.

“Alucard, retrieve this fool and keep him away from me, please.” She looked around, listened. Only the moonlit land and the sounds of crickets greeted her senses, followed by a light snore from beneath her. Giving Trevor a light kick, she called again. “Alucard?”

Grumbling under her breath, she walked a few steps in the direction from whence they came. She soon heard another snore, deep in the tall grasses off to the side. She stepped toward it and the outline of a man lying on his side came into view. Sypha let out a long-suffering sigh. “Fine. We’ll make camp here, but tomorrow, oh tomorrow, things will be different! I am sick of this shit.”

~

Sypha was already awake and in the middle of preparing a simple breakfast when Trevor and Alucard reluctantly opened their eyes, swiftly shielding them against the strong morning light. “Ahh, that’s so bright, why in the hell are we outside?” Alucard asked slowly, looking discomforted. His eyes then locked on the bars that surrounded him. “Hey – what the fu– “? Trevor groaned groggily. “Not so loud, you lout…”

“Good morning, idiots!” Sypha greeted amicably. “I hope you enjoyed your new accommodations. I took it beside myself to instill a new arrangement for the three of us. Your boozing and philandering is impeding our progress, not to mention the fact that it’s pissing me off….” She approached the large cage that the two confused men were locked into and tossed in a couple of bowls filled with gruel. “Breakfast is served. Eat up. We have a long day ahead of us.”

Looking down at the bowls and their contents, Alucard and Trevor heard the tinkling of metal and realized they were both collared and chained and that they were also stripped of their weapons and clothing, aside from a few strategically placed rags tied about their bodies. “Sypha, what’s the big idea? Okay, fine. I’m sorry. Lesson learned. Can you let us out now? This isn’t funny.”

“You’re sorry? _Sorry_?? Ha. Bullshit. If I didn’t take things into my own hands you would both be making a beeline for the next pub. I am done!” Sypha declared, giving their chains a good yank. “From now on, we do things my way. You hear me? _My way_. No questions asked.”

Trevor and Alucard exchanged looks and smirks. “Yeah sure, Sypha,” Trevor replied snarkily. “It must be around that _time of the month, eh_?” Snickering broke out. Trevor eyed Alucard lazily. “Hey, get us outta here, will you? I’m bored and want some real food.” Alucard made to rise but Sypha stopped him by yanking his chain so that his body was sharply pulled back onto the straw substrate lining the bottom of the cage.

Sypha looked at them with burning eyes. “No, it’s no use. Alucard, I subdued your powers with a strong spell found in one of Trevors’ magic books. So you can thank _him_ for your newfound lack of strength, magic, and ability to shapeshift. I studied it while you were out boozing.” She paused, looking down at them irascibly. Her eyes shifted. “And Trevor, you’re already treading on thin ice. I wouldn’t take it further with your mindless commentary.” She opened the cage and yanked on his chain, pulling him out. He exited in a half crawl, half stumbling daze.

He then looked up in disbelief as Sypha snapped her fingers and a demon trotted out from the shadows and heeled at Syphas’ side. She gave its black head a small stroke, retracting her hand as if it burned. “While you two were out fucking around I also learned some spells that will turn _anything_ into my minion. I could do it to you as well, but I thought it would be more fun to watch your faces curl into expressions of confusion and trepidation,” Sypha said with a cruel laugh.

“Day after day, night after night, you two have done nothing but waste time, piss off townsfolk, piss _me_ off…” She eyed them both. “Your behavior is undermining our chance of success against Dracula and his army, not to mention that I am sick and tired of the constant sexual advances and rude commentary… I’m sure the townsfolk in each village we pass through would agree as well. I will see to it that your libidinal and impolite urges are kept in constant check.”

Trevor remained silent, allowing the gravity of the situation to soak in. He peered at the demon. It looked back at him with red glowing eyes. Trevor gazed down and realized its cock was hard and spewing what looked to be a milky precum. He tried to back away but the chain went taut, holding him near. “What the hell? It’s dick is .. Sypha! This is disgusting. I promise I won’t drink again. Fuck. Just get that thing away from me!”

“I’ll do you one better,” Sypha said calmly and snapped her fingers again. The demon looked up at her expectedly. “Go to him and cum deep in his ass.”


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor’s jaw fell open and before he could compose himself enough to complain, Sypha conjured a wave of water and doused him with it. He fell to his hands and knees, looking like a dog left out in the rain.

“Silence. I need to ensure that you both understand who is in control now. Alucard, face forward and observe as your drinking buddy is reamed by this lusty demon. Take mental notes, for your turn soon follows. This demon is under an arousal spell. It will fuck again and again, even to the death.”

Trevor lifted his head and pushed the wet hair from his face and was able to catch a glimpse of the black beast as it swiftly made its way over to his rear end and began to lift his loin cloth. “No! Dammit! Blasted thing, get away from me!” he cried out, scooching over and shielding his ass with his hand. “Sypha, you can’t be _serious_?!” He regarded her imploringly, his eyes beginning to glisten with emotion.

“I’ve never been more serious, Trevor.” Grasping the chain, Sypha roughly guided him to a nearby tree, the demon following at his heels, licking and grasping at his ass and balls as he crawled. It’s cock bobbed and weaved, leaving a trail of thick precum in its wake. She looped the chain around the low part of the tree’s trunk, giving Trevor a foot’s worth of freedom upon his hands and knees. She then stood back and watched as the demon - now unhindered in its quest – went to work, spreading Trevor’s legs and licking at his exposed anus with it’s forked tongue, flitting over it and poking deep inside. Its gooey and slick saliva burned his sensitive flesh, causing him to groan and buck. “Sypha, stop this. I’ve had enough – “

His lament was cut short as the demon plunged itself into his ass and thrusted wildly. Astonished and in sudden pain, Trevor cried out loudly and tried to free himself, but the hellbeast clutched tightly onto his hips, the tips of its claws sinking into his flesh. Thin trails of blood drizzled down his bared thighs. His shoulder ground roughly against the unforgiving hard surface of the tree. Escape was not an option. “N – “Barely able to get a word out, the relentless fucking continued in earnest. Trevor’s face displayed shock and misery at the treatment, and Sypha laughed. Alucard looked on from the temporary safety of the cage. Oddly enough, he felt his cock stirring. He tried to will it down.

Over the din of Trevor’s cries and the demon’s eager huffing and gasping, Sypha put her fingers to her lips and whistled. Another demon came crashing out of the shadows and sat by her side. Alucard looked up at it and stiffened.

“Yesss, this one is for you, Al! All for you. I do hope you’re ready for him.” Sypha motioned for him to exit the cage. He rose and his scant loin cloth fell to one side of his cock, exposing it. Sypha rolled her eyes. “Unbelievable. Your friend is over here getting fucked by a creature straight out of hell and you’re all… forget it. Just come here. Now.” She met him halfway, grabbing him by the cock and pulling him over the rest of the way toward another tree. His chain dragged on the ground and a light gasp left his lips.

In contrast to Trevor, Alucard was otherwise silent, offering no complaints or promises, but his face was filled with uneasiness. He has never admitted to anyone that he was a virgin, and for his first time to be with a monster from his father’s hell army was somewhat disheartening. He surmised with an inner shrug that things could be worse and stepped forward, first eyeing Sypha and then the demon that sat at her feet.

“You seem more accepting of your fate than your bumbling friend over there,” Sypha said, jamming a thumb indifferently in Trevor’s direction. The sounds of his suffering could still be heard clearly.

“I can simply infer by way of example that giving voice to my objections will do nothing.”

“And I can infer with a glance at your cock that your objections are few and far between. No more talking - on your hands and knees.”

Alucard did as he was told and Sypha took up his chain and led him closer to the tree, tying it in the same fashion as Trevor’s. Alucard snuck a peek at the writhing man next to him, wondering if he would have the same reactions. Normally rather reserved, he was not looking forward to letting go in such a manner. Nevertheless, he joined Trevor on the ground and soon felt a wet lapping at his thighs and ass cheeks. Sypha came over and lifted his loin cloth, exposing his pale ass. The demon responded by emitting a desperate shriek and increased its frenzy, pulling his cheeks apart and flitting its tongue all around and inside his anus.

Alucard shut his eyes as the demon plunged its cock deep into his ass. He hoped it wouldn’t take long to cum. He also hoped it wouldn’t have to go again. He was glad that its salivations were thick and slippery, providing a semblance of lubrication although different from the oil that he kept in his chambers in that it burned upon contact. He shut his eyes and tried to fight his way through his situation, through the immense sensations that were taking over his very being. His meditations were interrupted by Trevor speaking. Begging.

“Syphaaa,” said the man, nearly in tears. “Please… _please_ I’m fucking begging you – begging! Put an end to this. I can’t take anymore.”

Sypha regarded him with a smirk. “We’ve just begun our little journey and you’re already preparing to abandon it? You’re not displaying good teamwork skills, you know.”

“Fuck teamwork! I’m being reamed by a demon against my will! I had no say in this. How is that teamwork? Ahh!” Trevor grimaced and cried out as the demon reached its climax and came into him, spilling hot ejaculate straight into his rectum. “Fuuuck! It burns like hell!”

“Fitting when you consider from whence they hail, no? Don’t fret, it won’t burn through your skin.” Snapping her fingers, the demon backed away from him reluctantly, it’s dripping cock already re-hardening. Trevor fell into a heap on the ground, bucking around and moaning as he agonized through the remainder of the scorching sensation. The cum began to ooze out of him, leaving a burning trail as it seeped down his balls and onto the earth. Lasting only a few minutes, the bulk of the stinging tapered off, leaving behind a dull pink mark on his skin. “And to answer your question, yes, what you both will endure now will reinforce the skills required to work as a functional unit….at last. You’ll thank me later. This is something that you both need.”

“We both need to be fucked by demo – “ Trevor attempted to question before being cut off by a wave of Syphas’ hand. His mouth continued to work but no sound came out. His eyes widened in surprised as he expressed his shock for a moment before giving up with a sigh. He slumped down onto the ground in defeat before turning his attention to Alucard, who was taking his fucking with grace. Small gasps and groans emitted from barely parted lips as he bore the remainder of it. Trevor eyes flitted down to the hardened cock that swung between his two lithe legs. He looked away quickly, not wanting to gain any further attentions from Sypha or her demonic pets.

As if she could read his mind, she spoke: “Yes, both of you and your lecherous escapism is the root cause of this, especially you, _Trevor_!” She walked over to him and unwound his chain. “Back to the cage and eat your breakfast. Once Alucard is finished I’ll send him over and you both will be washed.” She sent him on his way with a sharp thwack to his backside. He scurried along back to the cage and let himself in, happy to be back within its confines. He sat down gingerly. His anus throbbed and gravity caused the thick sludgy cum to leak out of him afresh, again setting him ablaze. He wanted to wipe it away but was too disgusted to touch it.

Alucard’s vocalizations gradually rose in volume, reaching a crescendo of intensity just as the demon was climaxing. Sypha whistled and it pulled out of his ass and retreated back into the shadows, cock bobbing about and dripping the remainder of its emissions onto the earth. The droplets sank into the soft dirt, steaming. Alucard’s own cock was at its full hardness with precum spewing from its tip. He blushed as Sypha examined it.

“And what is _this_? Are you seriously turned on by being fucked by a hellbeast? Whatever floats your boat, Alucard.” She nudged it with her boot, and he gasped. She unwrapped the chain and booted him in the behind. “Back to the cage!” Alucard did as ordered, awkwardly shuffling back to the cage with his cock bobbing left and right. He let himself inside and sat down softly. Trevor snickered at him.

Alucard eyed him suspiciously as he picked up his bowl and slurped down his breakfast. “Not a word.”

Trevor waved his hand. “I wasn’t going to say a thing…”

“I’m surprised you were able to say that much, given that spell she put on you.”

Trevor grunted and finished his meal.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright you two, time for your showers.” Sypha came over and gestured for them to stand and face away from her and bend over, placing their hands upon their knees. Once they did so, she approached and, using her elemental magic, doused their ass cracks with a stream of water directed between the bars of the cage, making sure to shoot thinner jets of the liquid right up their assholes, ridding them of the fiery cum that was within. Trevor and Alucard wore blushes when she ordered them to turn around and she directed a broad torrent of water up and down their bodies. They coughed and sputtered and Sypha made sure to linger the stream upon their cocks for a while, arousing them to hardness. But instead of letting them cum Sypha stopped and ordered the shivering men to exit the cage.

She looked into the sky. “There’s plenty of daylight left. I have a task for the both of you. It’s a mundane one, but it’ll give you time to rest and reflect on your new roles.” She turned and rummaged through her pack and pulled out two pieces of cloth, boards of wood, two chisels, two handsaws, an auger, some nuts and bolts, and two mallets. She placed the supplies onto the ground between them. She then pulled out a rough blueprint and tossed it on top of the pile. It had a sketch of a curved piece of wood with holes strategically placed for bolts.

“You’ll each make two of those. Ensure that they match,” Sypha directed, pointing to the paper. “Oh, I nearly forgot.” She went back to the her pack and pulled out a few large cattails and tossed them onto the ground. “You want to make sure these are well-sanded. You’ll be thankful for that later.”

Alucard raised his hand.

“Yes?”

“What are we to make here? I don’t recognize this schematic.”

“That will be revealed upon completion. Now get to work, you two! Lunch will be served in three hours. If you haven’t completed your projects by then, I’ll bring the demons out again.”

Trevor and Alucard’s faces both wrinkled into expressions of revulsion.

“Yeah, I knew that would be a good motivator. Turns out demons are pretty good with working wood and iron and other earthly materials, so if you two fail, then you will watch them complete your pieces while you finish them off.” Sypha’s laugh rang out into the warm spring air as Trevor and Alucard sat upon the cloths and quickly got to work.

~

Three hours later:

“Time’s up, let’s see what you’ve got!”

Trevor sighed. He wasn’t quite finished with his, but Alucard was turning his over in his hands, seemingly done. Trevor rushed to smooth out the last bits of roughness from his as Sypha approached.

“Tools down!”

Trevor begrudgingly placed his cattail on the dirt and looked up at her. She took his piece and looked it over.

“Wow, I’m surprised you guys were actually able to pull this off. Not being woodworkers and all… aside from working your own woods,” she said laughing. She took Alucard’s piece and compared it to Trevor’s. “Trevor, yours is a bit rough still but that’ll have to do. Now, I suppose it’s about time I told you what on earth these things are, hm?”

Alucard and Trevor looked at her expectantly. They had been so preoccupied with trying to get the pieces made in time that they had barely spoken to one another, never mind talking at length about what the projects may be.

Sypha held one of the wooden contraptions up. “This, boys, is a humbler.”

She was met with two quizzical and distrusting looks.

“You’re gonna love it, I swear,” she said with a laugh. “Okay, so what happens issss,” she unscrewed the two nuts holding the bolts onto the two wooden pieces together and opened the apparatus. “I open this up like so, place your testicles into this divot here, well actually, the skin that attaches your scrotum to your body, and then close and lock the device behind your legs so that your balls are in a …” she laughed again, “very compromised position.”

The quizzical looks turned into expressions of shock.

“I told you you’d love it. Alright, we need to get down to the village. Come, both of you.”

The two men did as told.

“Turn around, bend forward, and touch your knees.”

They did. Their balls hung down sadly between their legs. Sypha grabbed Trevor’s, opened the humbler he made, and shut it again once she inserted his balls into the device. She did the same to Alucard.

“Stand.”

Both stood as much as they could, which wasn’t much. They winced as the wooden apparatuses pulled and yanked at their testicles. Their balls pushed against the rear of the devices tightly, forming taut and perfectly shaped spheres that extended vulnerably. Sypha gave them both light pats.

“See, now there’s no chance you two will misbehave while we’re on our little outing.” She patted them harder. “Or else you’ll get a swift reminder – “ she smacked their balls simultaneously, grinning as they both flinched – “of who’s in charge. Got it?”

Both men mumbled their answers.

“Got it? I can’t hear you!” Sypha whacked them again.

“Yes! Ma’am,” was the unanimous reply.

“Good. We are now going into the village to get supplies and to see if the locals have any information for us.”

Trevor looked down at his loincloth. “Are – are we going… like this?”

“You will obtain permission before you ask any questions from this point forward, and yes, you are. I have one little thing you both must endure before we move on to the next thing. Think of it as a reward.” She whistled and snapped and the two demons came bounding out again. Trevor and Alucard both grumbled under their breath. “Now, now, boys. This time it’ll be different.” A cocky smile stretched across her face. “Aw, what? I thought you were beginning to enjoy our little games?”

“Fornications with demons isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I think of a good time,” Alucard said steadily.

“Don’t hurt the poor beasty’s feelings! You didn’t seem to mind his attentions a few minutes ago. Now, both of you, kneel and place your hands behind your backs and keep them there.”

The demons danced in place. Trevor looked over at Alucard. “They look like two dogs happy to receive a bone.”

Sypha laughed. “Well, you’re not far off.” A snap and whistle later, and the pair descended upon the two men’s cocks, lapping and nibbling at them with gusto. Trevor turned his head away, grimacing with disgust while Alucard shut his eyes and disassociated once more. Within a few minutes, their cocks were standing at attention and seeping with arousal.

“It’s those forked tongues, it’s said that they provide more pleasure than a broad tongue, and I suppose the texts are correct, judging by how you both look,” Sypha said with a grin.

Disapproving grunts joined the chorus of groans and moans as the beasts continued their services, flitting their tongues all over the engorged and shining cocks before them. Despite being aroused less than Alucard, Trevor was the first to pop. A great cry left his mouth at the moment of climax, and he shot an immense stream of ejaculate against the demon’s countenance, peppering the black color of its flesh with white blotches. Its tongue snaked out and quickly cleaned off the emissions before a finger snap sent it back into the darkness.

Alucard took a moment longer. Pleasure and inner conflict clashed together, but at last pleasure won, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he grunted and gasped, launching a matching projection of cum against his demon’s face and neck before settling down again, eyes cast downward. Sypha whistled, and the demon bounded away.

“Now, let’s go.” She pulled on their chains and they moved forward, following her as best as they could given their circumstance. With only the sounds of their chains clanking as they moved, the trio slowly made their way to the village.


	4. Chapter 4

They entered the village, having already passed by a few outliers on the road who stared with great interest. Alucard and Trevor were thoroughly humiliated and hung their heads, hoping no one recognized them. Their loin clothes bounced and rubbed on their exposed balls and cocks, but they tried to ignore the sensations.

The pub was the amongst the first buildings to come into view as they ambled slowly along into the town. The sky was starting to darken, something that the two slaves were grateful for, but their comfort was short-lived as they entered the pub itself. Many pairs of eyes instantly laid upon the trio in disbelief. Mouths hung ajar.

“Are me eyes farking deceiving me? I sweaaaar I can see two blokes with chains about their necks being led by a…. _woman_???” A boisterous voice rang out obnoxiously into the otherwise silent room, followed by much laughter.

“You see right,” Sypha said, eyeing the man suspiciously. “And do try to keep your cruddy fingers off of my stock.” She grinned guessing he wouldn’t and turned to the barkeep to ask him general questions when the overweight man piped in again.

“Your _STOCK_?” he let out a guffaw. “Since when do women control men?” He looked about the room, rallying his acquaintances. “Huh lads? Since bloody _NEVER_.”

More laughter erupted into the musty-smelling structure and Trevor and Alucard groaned to themselves, wishing they could disappear. Luckily, the man halted his immediate instigations in lieu of taking a huge swig of beer and bringing his attention to the wooden devices that were peeking out under their loin cloths.

“What is going on _here_? Why the hell are you two all hunched over?” he asked as he grasped the edge of Trevor’s skirt and yanked it up, revealing the apparatus and his exposed balls.

Trevor turned in surprise. “Ease off, you fat bastard!” He was met with more laughter.

“What in the fuck did I just see?” the drunk man exclaimed. “Fellas, look at this shit.” He lifted the skirt again. Trevor tried to turn again but Sypha put a hand up to stop him. “Ha, yeah, that’s right… follow the directions of your _laaady_.” He lifted Alucard’s skirt and was met with the same view. “Hahaah, I’m surprised they both even HAVE balls to begin with! I assumed they’d be a couple of eunuchs.” More guffaws.

“Sypha, can we go now?” Alucard muttered under his breath. “This is unbearable.”

“ _Sypha, can we go now? These blokes are being meanies to ussssss_!” Said the fat man’s friend, approaching from the opposite side. He was man with contrasting proportions, tall and skinny where the other was stout and pudgy. He pulled up Alucard’s skirt and got a good look. “I’ve never seen anything like this in my bloody life.” Before letting the skirt fall again, he grasped Alucard’s balls hard and yanked them, causing Alucard to gasp forcefully. “Ah, so they a _are_ real!”

“Yeah, gotta make sure they ain’t just props!” the gruff man added jovially. “Let me see, I wanna test the other one. He’s my favorite.” Smiling salaciously, the first man pulled up Trevor’s cloth and tucked it into the leather thong that held it around his waist. He grabbed at the presented scrotum before him, at first gently. Trevor sighed in relief. But a moment later, the man flattened his palm and gave it a good smack. Trevor cried out and collapsed against the bar. The occupants laughed at his demise, some of them feeling emboldened and coming closer for a better view.

“Ow man, what are you doing? Piss off already, would you! Why are you so interested in my bloody balls?”

“It’s not everyday that you’re subject to such entertainment,” he replied, amused.

“I’d like to wager it’s not everyday that you can even remember your own name,” Trevor spat out in retort.

The man chuckled and gave Trevor’s testicles another cuff. Growing bored of his toy, he sidled up next to Sypha, pulling the stool extremely close and thrusting his face into hers, fluttering his eyelashes. “So, sweetheahhrt, what do you do in your spare time when you’re not walking men on leashes like a couple of fucken’ dogs?”

“Your breath is horrendous. Get away from me at once,” Sypha retorted steadily, going back to the barkeep, who was increasingly looking nervous in fear that a brawl was in the works.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s an option,” the man replied, pushing himself closer and pulling Sypha to him, trying to force her into a kiss. “You’ll learn to love me. They all do.”

“Mmf – you … _you_ are the real dog here!” Sypha pushed him back and quickly looked about. A few of the other patrons had come forward and were poking and prodding at Alucard and Trevor, pinching, smacking, grabbing as if they were pieces of meat to be had at the market.

The stout man, encouraged by the effects of alcohol, palmed himself openly. “Put your mouth on this instead, then, dearie.” He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect penis. Trevor groaned in abhorrence, wondering how the man was even able to get hard.

Sypha laughed. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I wouldn’t suck on your foul stick even if I were paid enough coin to last me the rest of my life. Bugger off.”

The man frowned and yanked Sypha toward him again. “Then I’ll just have to _take_ what I want. I tried to act nice, but all you bitches are the same….” He pulled her robe up, spread her legs apart, and right before her genitals came into view, Sypha silently incanted a spell.  

“Ah what in the bloody fu – “ The man recoiled in horror as his eyes planted upon the area where Sypha’s genitals were. He backed away, his softening penis flopping about uselessly. The others who were nearby also backed off, their faces frozen in fear.

Sypha turned on her stool, spreading her legs wide and exposing herself to the crowd. “Aw, c’mon, you all sure you don’t want some of this?”

Her genitalia had transformed into a drooling, rabid looking mouth, its pinkened contours filled with sharp teeth. Ready for its next ‘meal’, it chomped audibly and several people gasped and looked away, terrified.

“Dear god,” the barkeep said, crossing himself. “Look, can you all just leave us in peace, please. I’m sorry about them. Just please, for the love of _god_ , let us be.”

“Then give me the rest of my information and we will do just that. I mean no ill against you or your establishment. I am only here for some information.”

“Yes, at once. Here, take this. It’s a list of events that have transpired over the last two weeks, complete with locations. I had written it out for my own records, but here, take it. Now please, leave us.”

“Thank you.” Sypha smiled and lowered her robes, banishing the spell in the meantime. She slid off her stool and the crowd backed even further away, pressing themselves against the walls like frightened animals, eyes gleaming and mouths held agape in terror as she made her leave, gently pulling Trevor and Alucard with her.

Once they were outside, she spoke. “I suppose we should be on our way in the likely event that they order a witch hunt when they recollect themselves. I only wanted to teach you two a lesson, but I will go to the towns alone next time. Here, let me remove those so we can mount some horses and ride out quickly.”

Sypha removed their humblers and jammed them into her pack and they jogged over to the stables. Trevor and Alucard hung back in the shadows as Sypha purchased two horses from the sleepy stable boy – one for her and one for her charges. Not bothering to waste time saddling the animals, she led them over and ordered her slaves up onto one as she mounted the other. They rode off into the night, rapidly putting the town behind them. Alucard and Trevor moaned and grumbled in discomfort as their mount’s erratic movements relentlessly caused their sparsely protected balls and asses to grind into the sharp hairs lining its back as they rode on steadily for the next hour, looking for a good place to set up camp.


End file.
